On The Wings of a Shadow
by The Queen Of Randomness
Summary: In the black void of my mind I watched a younger version of myself get thrown against an old fence an abandoned lot by a man with silver hair and emotionless black eyes. My eyes watered with liquid pain, but my mouth never uttered a sound. Dark Bruises gr
1. Default Chapter

Hey all, I re-did this story...AGAIN. This is more of the original story...only my writting has improved! It is still a Raven/Kurt pairing...and they know each other some how...lol. Short chapies, they're short, but i get them out fast :)

On The Wings Of a Shadow

By The Queen Of Randomness  
  
In the black void of my mind I watched a younger version of myself get thrown against an old fence an abandoned parking lot by a man with silver hair and emotionless black eyes. My eyes watered with liquid pain, but my mouth never uttered a sound. Dark Bruises graced my checks and arms. My jaw clenched and my hands fisted as bones cracked and joints popped as I stupidly stood again.  
  
The man blew me back, flush against the fence, with a force invisible to the eye. He bent the metal from the fence against my wrist to hold me there. The skin around the metal began to darken and swell, while the hand connected to the wrested slowly turned white, signifying another set of bruises and lose of blood flow to my hands. My fingers twitched and began to glow a faint pink as I tried to pull myself off of the fence.  
  
"It's no use," his sinister voice informed me, "Wanda is holding your powers. You can't get away." He threw his head back, silver hair falling behind in shoulders as he let out an ear cracking wail, resembling a laugh of some sort.  
  
He wound the metal tighter and tighter around my wrists until I thought they would snap in half, like a dry branch in a summer drought.  
  
"If only your ignorant father would have given what I wanted...you would not be here right now," another chuckle torn from his throat and he began to walk forward.  
  
A growl torn through my clenched teeth, I knew I must look like a dog ready to gnaw appendages from his body, as I once again tried to free myself. My body flopped back against the fence with a jingle. The man just crept closer, still laughing his insidious wail.  
  
Just as his mouth closed, swallowing his menacing chuckle, reading his throat to speak again, the pounding of sneakers against wet pavement sounded in the air. Seconds later a boy, not much older than I appeared, skidded to a stop in front of me. His back faced me, and his face was shadowed. He flung out his arms on either side of his body, taking a protective, yet scarifying stance in front of me. He heaved and panted, as if having run for days.  
  
The silver headed man sneered at the boy, who glared back in turn. Their gazes locked for what seems like an eternity before the boy spoke, "Leave my sister alone," his voice was deeper than would be expected by his appearance, "I swear I'll do what ever you ask just leave her alone." The boy pleaded with my captor. He stepped into the light...


	2. Ch 2

I woke up from that dream again in a pool of cold sweat. I looked at my digital  
  
alarm clock; it flashed 5:45 in its red digital numbers. I smacked myself in the forehead.  
  
"Why do I keep having that weird dream? It's so whacked out. Every night I see a little bit more of it. I mean it's not like my life isn't weird enough."  
  
My names Raven, I don't know my birth name since I was abandoned or some crap like that so my foster mother named me for what I looked like. I have short black hair. I'm 5'1 and weigh 92lbs, but that doesn't mean I can't pack a punch. I'm 14 years old, but man lives hard for a teen with weird mutant powers! So what if I was born with an X gene, it isn't my fault. And since I'm a mutant that labels me as a social reject. I can absorb negative energy into myself and reverse it through my body or into a weapon of my choice. Most often I use my Japanese bow.  
  
I jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I switched the lights on, temporarily blinded and walked into the sink. I turned on the cold water in the shower and grabbed a towel.  
  
Not many people know the full extent of my powers. I mean sure, the whole school knows a little fraction of my powers ever since that little mistake I made while throwing the base ball. I mean it's not my fault that I mistakenly charged that baseball with energy. Nobody got hurt, but it did set the baseball field on fire. That got me out of gym for weeks.  
  
Now I'm a social reject other wise none as a Freak or mutant. There are a lot more mutants than people think, but no one notices since they're too busy believing Senator Kelly. "Mutants are evil, they're here to take over the world," he says, how could anyone believe that?  
  
I try not to use my powers too much, in fear of being found out. I know the government is doing experiments on the mutants that they've captured. I can only hope that no one else finds out. Lucky for me they blamed the baseball field fire due to the drought and the reason it caught on fire was from the friction we made while sliding into the bases. Stupid right? They know what really happened, everyone in 7:10 gym saw, but of course having a mutant in class cant be good for the school reputation, so they had to keep it under wraps.  
  
I jumped out the shower and looked into the mirror. "No wonder nobody talks to me, I am a freak, but that's the ways I like it" I said while pushing back my black streaked blue hair out of my face to get a better look at the bruise on my left eye. "Hope nobody notices that." I grab a tight black tang top, pair of baggy black shorts, and a pair of red gloves with the fingertips cut off. I snapped on my red bracelets and tied up a pair of red vans. I threw them on and ran down stairs.  
  
I could smell French toast on the way down. "Morning mom, what's for breakfast." she was running around the kitchen flipping the French toast. "Hey Cait, it French toast for today."  
  
Unlike other people mom knows all about my powers, I mean it's like a mother's intuition, plus she's nosey and has to know about everything in my life; but she wasn't ashamed to be the mother of a mutant. She actually lets me practice around the house.  
  
I looked at my watch and it said 7:45 "Shit! Mom I have to go to school, no time for breakfast. School starts in 15 minutes!" Time flies when you're going crazy and living past memories! I grabbed my backpack and jumped on my board. "Bye Mom!" 


	3. Ch 3

On The Wings Of a Shadow

_By The Queen Of Randomness_

Chapter 2:

Dr. Xavier sat in front of cerebro his fingers steppled in front of his face, eyebrows drawn together in concentration, all his focus on a new mutant power located in California. Cerebro beeped and flashed quietly, the only sound in the room, indicating where the new mutant was located.

'This mutant's power level is incredible. We must go and retrieve her before Magneto or the Brotherhood locates her,'

Xavier placed his pointer and middle fingers to his temples and located them with his mind. He felt Logan walking briskly towards the cerebro room already, 'No need to call him...Logan always was one to be in the right places at the right time' he thought,

_Storm, _Professor called telepathically,_ we've located another mutant_. _Meet me in the cerebro room_.

As Logan punched in the entrance code, Professor opened his eyes and turned towards the opening door, "Logan, prepare the X jet. We've located another one."

"So where is this one located?" Logan asked as he came up behind Professor X. A picture of a young girl with long chocolate colored brown hair tinted blue and powder white skin popped up on the computer screen. Information popped up next:  
  
Name: Raven Location: Orlando, Florida Power: Charge inanimate objects with explosively released biogenetic energy/ absorb and redirect kinetic energy

"She lives in Orlando Florida, with her adopted mother. It seems she has no other family members. It shouldn't take that long," Xavier started to Logan who looked impatient to pick up yet another kid.

Logan's eyes clouded over as he digested the information, "This kid could be an important to the X-men, with her power to redirect energy we would have a way to defeat Gambit," he then turned sharply towards the door, most likely heading to the X jet.

Xavier thought upon what Logan said 'Yes she would be of great help when we battle Magneto's Brotherhood, but what makes me uneasy is that the only ones who can posses such power are descendents of the Lebeau family. This may prove to be a problem. I will have to look into it.'

Professor rubbed the spot between his eyes to try and soothe the stress in his mind before speaking thoughtfully to Storm, "Bring Kurt; he could be of some help."

Storm, who entered the room previously, unnoticed nodded before speaking, "Of course Xavier, but doesn't Gean usually accompany us on these missions?" she asked, puzzlement clearly showing through in her voice and on her face.

"Yes...but I wish for Curt to accompany us on this specific mission," he said, 'she doesn't seem the one to shy away from anything strange...unlike Kitty,' Xavier smiled slightly at the memory of when Kitty had first arrived.

Strom spun on her heels, hair swirling behind her and heels clicking against the marble floor, and walked out of the room in search of Kurt with out another word.

(Sorry it took so long to get out this chapter...and my writting style has changed a bit since I started...hopefully it got better! I'll updated as soon as I get some reviews...glomps all! I'm outie.

-PEACE and LOVE-

_TQOR_


End file.
